User blog:TheHatter/MySims PC Mods - Meet Derek! (Request by Sumaes01)
You know how I said I would be doing requests? Well, heres my first request character! You might know this troublemaker from MySims Agents. It's Derek, guys! This was a request from Sumaes01! You all know Derek. Blonde hair, beady eyes and one heck of an attitude! He's a big bully and a bigger troublemaker, and it doen't take Gino to tell you that! If you put him in your town, lock your mailboxes! He's known for stealing letters, important invitations, and maps! Look out! Putting Him in Your GameEdit To put Derek in your game, copy the following file to Odin's Character Def. Character Def's can be be found and got into in 13 easy steps: 1. Go to My Computer. 2. Open Local Disk (C:) 3. Open Program Files 4. Go to Electronic Arts 5. Open MySims 6. Open SimsRevData 7. Open GameData 8. Open CharacterDefs 9. Right-click 'Townie_Fun_Odin_Def.xml' 10. Click properties. 11. Uncheck 'Read Only' from the checklist. 12. Right click 'Townie_Fun_Odin_Def.xml' again. 13: Click scroll over Open With and choose Notepad or a similar program. File First of all, you must delete all of his current CharacterDef . Then copy and paste this file: auBodyBaggyPantsBoots _camo auHeadHatCapback 1 0 auEyesBeady amMouthKickBoxer 1 0 0 F !.31 skeleton-rig 0 1 0 0.5 2 0.5 a-idle-neutral a-idle-blink a-idle-lookAround a-idle-bop a-idle-bop a-idle-sway a-idle-sway 5 -1 2 Play 10:25 12:25 LocationInteriorDefs/FunOdinInterior.world.xml Play 12:25 16:25 LocationInteriorDefs/KickboxingMasterInterior.world.xml Play 16:25 20:25 LocationInteriorDefs/SushiFatherInterior.world.xml Play 20:25 23:25 LocationInteriorDefs/GothBoyInterior.world.xml Play 23:25 6:25 LocationInteriorDefs/DiscoDJInterior.world.xml Sleep 6:25 10:25 100 30 STRING_MOVEIN_TASK_TITLE1 STRING_RELOCATE_TASK_TITLE1 Here's the deal: I move in, but you gotta build Fort Derek in the forest. Forests are the only good place for forts. Now way! I'm not moving in to a town with people who's faces are mistakes. Come back, oh, I don't know, NEVER! 'Sup, the names Derek. Do either of my aunts live here? Because they're supposed to be babysit- I mean, "watching over" me. Yeah... Here's the deal: I move in, but you gotta build Fort Derek in the forest. Forests are the only good place for forts. If this is the houre you're giving me, I'm moving back to the city. Seriously, this place could use some MAJOR improvement, dude. Dude, I need a bottle cap collection, some ratty old chairs, rock music, and some video games NOW, $PLAYERNAME$. $PLAYERNAME$, I know I've been a jerk when you've been such a good friend, but would it KILL YOU to call me by my real name? It's DEREK, not Odin! STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TALK_TOWNIE_INTRO STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TALK_ALL_TASKS_COMPLETE_FORNOW N/A N/A N/A N/A I like video games, but why would someone play a baseball simulation when they can play real baseball? Hmmm... maybe because they already know I'm the champion of baseball? So you're helping out that loser Gino? His pizzas suck, $PLAYERNAME$, Papa Morc's pizzas are WAY better. My aunt Nicole should be coming to town soon, so you better get your poor peacocks ready to be plucked of their feathers, haha! Wait! Does she already live here?! My aunt Shirley should be coming soon, but don't tell her that I live here or ELSE. Seriously, she'll try to dye my hair pink or something. Wait a sec! You're telling me she might already live here too!? Ugh! Five stars, eh? I guess that's somewhat impressive...but not as impressive as saving the skies. There's this new girl at school named Makoto. She's cute, but she talks kinda funny. Know anything about her? STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TASK_COMPLETE_GENERIC STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TALK_TASK_HINT_GENERIC_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TALK_GENERIC_SL0_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TALK_GENERIC_SL1_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TALK_GENERIC_SL2_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TALK_GENERIC_SL3_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TALK_GENERIC_SL4_1 STRING_TOWNIE_FUN_ODIN_TALK_GENERIC_SL5_1 50 -900 Derek gave you this stereo blueprint. Now you can listen to your rock music, too. ConstructedObjectDefs/Advanced_Stereo_OdinDef.xml Hi Hi After pasting, save the file, (This is why we unchecked Read Only.) and look out, you have Derek in your game! P.S. If you have a request for a mod I could do, please post it here along with there outfit, face, hair, interests, which sim they should be a modded version of, and your username. (So I can give you credit!) 'Important!'Edit Derek is a modded version of Odin. If you want imr to be a modded version of any other Sim, just change the part in his Character Def that says ' ' to ' '. eg. '